I Will Not Break: Prologue 'Let The Games Begin'
by Shadooowbladez
Summary: A young Bi teen boy feels distant from the world on Christmas when his only friend gets a girlfriend leaving him solo and jelaous , &his family each seem to go their own way. 3 new teens arrive, who he eventually befriends as friends but what else?


(( Ok i finally decided to go ahead a write a story already, remember I'm busy so this might be a little slow. Characters and plot are kinda based off real-life people and events, no last names or specific places will be used unless under certain circumstances, and this is mainly for entertainment. And yes, Alex, because it's so common! xD PS- Alex is more or less, an average guy, I wanted to try playing a normal part and tell me how good I get at being/ becoming my characters Let the story-telling begin....))

**  
I N T R O- Let The Games Begin**

~ A L E X ~

Ok seriously i was a pretty normal guy, or well I think I was normal. Ok things were different before I met 'them'. I'll start the week before they came, so you get what I mean. Specifically, Friday so I don't have to explain the whole week,(cuz I'm lazy like that).  
Ok Things were simple, and just fine, of course I wished they were a little better like everyone else. I have light brown hair (and natural highlights thank you). I wear dark clothes, black, blue, whatever I just like dark colors. So my dad drops me off, and I just wait for the bell to ring. Drake pops up and chill with me till the bell rings.  
Drake is an okay guy, 5'8, black hair, dark eyes, and good looking. Ok honestly I know it sounds weird but he was handsome, and I kinda had a crush on him when I met in the 7th grade. But he's like a brother to me, so I look up to him like an older brother, I don't love him, he's just my only friend, and I think he's cute. No big deal, right?  
Ok so bell rings, History's first. I suck at History, a lot of times I keep asking Zack, (this tall guy who sits next to me), a lot of questions, and sometimes I ask for answers. What? He makes 90's and he's a fricking straight A student. Don't pretend you're perfect at every subject. Moving on. Bell Rings, Math. I suck at math, when I have no idea what we're doing or add what to this, or divide this by this, it gets confusing. So far taking notes is my savior and my math teacher dumbs it down so we can understand. He makes sure we takes notes, and makes sure we're all paying attention and never gives homework. So he's pretty cool and keeps things simple. Bell rings, Science. I hate Science, but thankfully the answers are in the book and in plain view. Bell rings, advanced art. I don't think I belong in _Advanced_ Art but my teacher says I just need to work faster, and she likes my style. I personally whine about how my art skills suck and I can't really 'work' faster, I mean whatever happened to 'Don't rush the Artist' or whatever it was. Bell rings, Lunch, finally! I usually grab my iPod, sit alone at a table and listen to music. For some reason I'm not hunger during Lunch, plus the line is waaaaaay the fuc* too long. (Btw sorry for cussing, I usually don't cuss). Bell rings, Gym. Not much goes on here, basically girls chit-chatting and me and Drake walking the track while secretly listening to our iPods. Bell rings, Writing. Basically just free-writing today. Were doing till next week so we can write something about what we've written, or something like that. Bell rings, Reading, but of course I listen to iPod while I read : ). I can't help it, I just started listening to this girl called 'Emilie Autumn'***** and her work is beautiful.***Emilie Autumn is a real singer and she is amazing :3*** Bell rings, time to go home. This time though as I start to walk home, Drake catches up with me smiling.

Drake: "Hey!"  
Alex: "Hmm?"*stops and turns*  
Drake: "Well go on, ask"  
Alex: "Ask what?"  
Drake: "Who I'm going out with" he said so proudly, with a smile.

I just stayed quite. I was kinda disappointed and a little sadden really, but I tried to stay positive.

Drake: "Anyway, its Janet, isn't she just beautiful?!?" he smiled looking back at Janet's direction who looked like she was gossiping with her friends. "I asked her out after 5th period. She looked so surprised, and she got all red and she was so cute, and sooooo shy"  
Alex: "God, kick a dog when it's down why don't you?" I actually muttered. I have no idea how those thoughts found voice.  
Drake: "What?" he said looking at me confused.

Ugh, ok I was hurt. I don't why, I seriously have a problem for things I can't have, in this case, Drake. Still even if he didn't have a girlfriend it's not like I could expect him to be single forever and there's no way Drake could be gay or even Bi, so I have to drop this now or never.

Drake: "You ok? My dad can give you a ride home if you're tired or something"

Ok I chose never. Or at least until later....

Alex: "Yeah it's kinda hot out here"  
Drake: "What are you talking about? Dude it's snowing. Are you sure you're ok?" he said feeling my forehead.

God I was freezing and say something stupid made me feel like an idiot and feeling Drake's warm hand only made me blush.

Drake: "Man your getting red, I think you gotta fever"  
Alex: "It's nothing, it was warm in the building and this jacket is making me hot"  
Drake: "So take it off"  
Alex: "What?"  
Drake: "You're hot, so take off the jacket"

Geez if my face could get anymore red...

Drake: *sigh* "Look my dad's here, i gotta tell Janet bye. We'll drop you off at you house so you don't have to walk, ok?" he said.

He ran up to Janet and I just kinda froze but snapped myself out of it and walked to his dad's truck and Drake quickly caught up as we both hopped in. And from there it was a short trip from school to my house listening to his dad's favorite band, Audioslave*****. ***Audioslave was also a real band :3***. I said bye and thanxs to Drake as I got dropped off and after they drove off I stayed outside for a moment to cool off. The bitter, cold, winter air calmed me down. I missed the beautiful Autumn/Fall, but it was almost Christmas, and next week would be our last week or school before our Christmas break which this year I would be doing absolutely nothing. Mom and dad would be going on a trip, (my mom's best friend was getting married in Paris, and my little sister wanted to go so bad so mom ended up dragging her with her). My older brother Matt (he's 17) was just gonna hang with his friends, and my older sister, Kana (she's almost 16 1/2; her and Matt are 16 months apart) was going to be sleeping over at her friends, she was such a smart-alec.... I finally headed in, Hot-chocolate and s'mores filled the air as i toss my back-pack to the side.

Emma: "Alex, Alex! Guess what dad made me!" she chirped running to my arms with a s'more.  
Alex: "Let me guess does it involve chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers?" I asked picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen  
Emma: "Yup, and at school, Jenny said her mom would bring s'more for the whole class!"

Yup, that's a five-year-old for you.

Dad: "Ah, hey sport, you got here fast" he said closing the refrigerator door and pouring cream into i think was coffee or probably just hot chocolate.  
Alex: "Drake gave me a ride, traffic was a little slow" i lied, putting Emma down as she rushed over to the table to a plate of s'mores.  
Mom: "Hey kido, you have a good day at school?" she asked walking in the kitchen with papers in her hand.  
Alex: "Yeah and I'm not a kid"  
Mom: "Ok that's good" she said quieter leaving the room never looking up from her papers.  
Dad: "Don't mind her, she's just being sure she's covered while we're at Paris" he said putting the small carton of cream back into the fridge.  
Emma: "Hey Matt you want a s'more?!" she chimed as Matt walked through the kitchen.  
Matt: "Nah later bunny" he said looking at some study paper.(That was Emma nickname, 'Bunny')  
Alex: "Hey" I said  
Matt: "Hey" he only said passing me by.

For some reason I thinking he doesn't like me but i don't suppose older brothers really get along i mean it could be worse. He could be the worst brother ever, and call me names or pick on me but he was pretty calm. I kinda admire him, the natural cool and laid-back type who are serious when they need to be. Anyway I headed to my room, listen to music on my headphones and just relaxed on my bed, till i eventually passed out. Something had been off about this week I just really couldn't figure out what. Maybe it was because Wednesday Mom, Dad, &Emma would fly to Paris and wouldn't be back till January and it would just be Matt in charge and my obnoxious sister or maybe it was because of Drake and Janet. _~What's the point? There's no way I can have him, besides I got to let it go...~_

(((( Sorry this chapter, well intro really, is short I hope you guys like it so far, and hopefully I can make a new chapter soon, --Ki ))))


End file.
